


brightest star

by KellySyll



Series: i'll give you everything i have [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dinner, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellySyll/pseuds/KellySyll
Summary: lucifer takes chloe out to eat under the stars.





	brightest star

**Author's Note:**

> another one just because i couldn't help myself and i love the lucifer created the stars trope so im joining, also, i'd like to dedicate this to the germ lovebots™ gc, thanks for reading and hyping me up, love you! anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think <3

"Lucifer, where are we going?" Chloe asked for the third time in less than ten minutes after being in the car for what it seemed like forever. 

"We're almost there." He answered, same thing he said everytime she asked, which wasn't completely off because soon he was parking at one side of a very deserted road.

"C'mon, we have to walk a bit." He said getting out of the car and going to her side of the car to open the door and help her out, she smiled and took his hand. 

A few minutes later, a blanket on the floor surrounded by a few candles and flowers caught her attention, there were roses resting in a vase in the middle of it, plates and glasses next to a basket, she arched her brown in surprise, turning around to see him.

"Did you do this?" She asked softly, still in awe at the pretty image.

"Yes." He answered with a small nod, still uncertain of whether it was to her liking or not. She got closer again, taking his hand and then moving one of her to the nape of his neck to pull him in for a kiss.

"It's perfect." She whispered, feeling his fingers linger on her waist. They stayed like that for a little longer, Chloe tracing her stubble jaw with one of her fingers while his hand settled on her back.

"We should eat." He finally said, not wanting to interrupt the moment but knowing well that cold food wasn't going to do. 

Once they were seated, she took another moment to taking in her surroundings. It was majestic, the moonlight softly basking his face as he served the plates, the atmosphere calm and serene, they were the only two around and she loved it, having him only to herself, her to watch and her to adore, she looked up, noticing the stars were out, shining brighter out here where no polution, cables or buildings were obstructing the view.

"Do you like them?" Lucifer's voice shaked her out of her trance, she looked down at him again and she nodded as an answer. "They do look exquisite from here, it's a shame they can never be fully appreciated in the city." She could feel the slight lament coming from him with his statement. 

"Well, they look quiet lovely tonight, it's magnificent." She assured him, looking him the eye while she said it, noticing the smile that appeared in his face when she did, it was soft and...prideful. 

Lucifer was proud of his creation, every single star he helped ignite and burn, every constellation, and even then none of them burned brighter than him, the Morningstar, the will of God, and Father had known this, how much he prided himself on the majesty of the dots covering the skies. 

And that's why he couldn't see them in Hell, he couldn't see the the thing he was most proud of. Once he came to earth and realized this was the closer he could ever get to them again, he stayed longer, basked in their soft light in the middle of the night. And when he got the penthouse he took full advantage of the view, taking them in while having a drink and smoking a cigarette, a reminder of simpler times but also happier, before the fights, the rebellion and the suffering that followed.

He got lost in thought, his eyes darting upwards, mentally cursing his dad for separating him from his stars and softly craving to be closer to them again. 

But finally, he looked down, Chloe watching him intensely with her beautiful green eyes next to him, he may not be with his first and best creations anymore, but next to Chloe in the middle of the night, she was his one and only star, the best he ever had the pleasure to admire. He didn't need anything else.


End file.
